gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Felton
American |family = Alan Felton (Father) Mrs. Felton (Mother) |affiliations = Franklin Clinton (Formerly) |vehicles = Blue PCJ 600 (Formerly) Red FQ 2 Red Issi |weapons = Camera |businesses = Paparazzi Photography |voice = Geoffrey Cantor |bleeter= @PaparazzoBeverly |lifeinvader = Beverly Felton }} Beverly Felton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a stranger/freak in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Beverly is a narcissistic paparazzo photographer obsessed with celebrities. He has a love-hate relationship with them. He obsesses over very small details about their lives and feels that everyone should know everything there is to know about all celebrities. Events of GTA V Beverly first meets Franklin when he mistakes Franklin for rapper Clay Jackson. After realizing Franklin isn't a celebrity, Beverly offers Franklin employment as his assistant. Beverly first employs Franklin to drive Beverly as he takes pictures of a washed-up celebrity named Miranda Cowan, who is taking drugs inside her Stretch Limo. As he was taking pictures of her, Beverly encounters one of his rivals, which he knocks down off his bike with Franklin's help. Franklin then helps Beverly film a sex tape of Poppy Mitchell having "doggy style" sex with one of her co-stars, Justin. In the moment they find out they've been filmed, she chases the pair in an angry fit through most of Los Santos until she crashes in a construction site. After this, Beverly receives interest for a reality show based on his life but asks Franklin to continue snooping on celebrities. These missions include taking a picture of Poppy who is in a police chase for driving while intoxicated and taking a picture of a member of the United Kingdom royal family who is buying marijuana from a street dealer. These final two missions occur under the promise of a monetary reward once the pictures and the tapes get published. However, the next time Franklin meets Beverly, he is now filming his reality show, which is meant to chronicle the "rough" life of a Vinewood "journalist". When Franklin demands that Beverly give him the money he promised, Beverly dismisses him and insists Franklin to leave so Beverly can continue taping his show, telling Franklin to call his agent. The player is then given the choice to walk away or take the money by force (by either killing Beverly or simply beating him unconscious). However, killing him and his film crew is most likely the canon choice, as it is required for 100% completion of the mission. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Paparazzo (Boss) *Paparazzo - The Sex Tape (Boss) *Paparazzo - The Partnership (Boss) *Paparazzo - The Highness (Voice/Boss) *Paparazzo - The Meltdown (Voice/Boss) *Paparazzo - Reality Check (Boss/Betrayal/Can be killed) Trivia *In Paparazzo - Reality Check, players can steal Beverly's car, resulting in Franklin saying that it was being taken "as payment" for all the hard work. Doing this will cause Beverly and his cameraman to give chase with the player receiving a two-star wanted level. *On his Lifeinvader page, there is a comment from his father that reveals that he and his mother are not very proud of their son's "profession." *His favorite radio station is Non-Stop Pop FM. As it is the default radio station of his PCJ-600 and Issi. *His map icon shows a "P" instead of a "B," Possibly because of Barry already being a "B" on the radar, so the "P" would stand for "Paparazzo." *On the backside of Beverly's Camera is a settings menu that includes settings like "Anti-Demon Eyes," "Point & Shoot," and "Hipster Filter." *If the player incorrectly texts a photo of a hunted animal to some of Trevor's contacts, Beverly may text a response to him, despite the fact that neither Beverly or Trevor met during the storyline. **Beverly will still send a text regardless of the outcome of Paparazzo - Reality Check. Navigation de:Beverly Felton es:Beverly Felton fr:Beverly Felton pl:Beverly Felton pt:Beverly Felton ru:Беверли Фелтон Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Random characters